tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Max and Monty
* Monty - On Site with Thomas |creator(s)=Phil Fehrle |uk_voice_actor= * Max - Tim Whitnall * Monty - Rasmus Hardiker |us_voice_actor= * Max - Kerry Shale * Monty - Rob Rackstraw |name= |gender=Males |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |basis=Scammell Mountaineer dump trucks |vehicle=Construction vehicles |type=Dump trucks |fuel_type=Diesel |drivetrain=4x4 |wheels=4 each |top_speed=21 mph |builder(s)=Scammell Lorries Ltd. |year_built=1949-1969 |number= * 15 * 16 |company=Sodor Construction Company |owner(s)=Jenny Packard }} Max and Monty are reckless and troublesome dump truck twins, who work for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Max first appeared without Monty when Jack came to the Pack, where he teased him and Alfie by spraying dust all over them as he rushed past them. Max then rushed towards Jack and stopped right in front of him, but Jack stayed still, telling Max to stop bullying. Max and Monty once caused Patrick to have an accident with his concrete when they were trying to bet on who was the most important. They once teased Percy and Alfie about "the One-eyed Truck" and were convinced that they were being chased by it until they knew it was actually Thomas. Max and Monty's reckless behaviour caused a breaks of water pump to burst, rendering Alfie trapped in the thick mud. They also carelessly raced around the forest and crashed into the Lightning Tree. Later on, they teased Buster about how slow he is, so they had a race with him when they were testing the Sodor Race Track. However, Buster won the race when Max and Monty bumped into each other while arguing and ended up in a ditch. They got themselves out after a bull frightened them. Max and Monty later teased Alfie about his size and calling him "Small fry" and "Half pint." They later helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. When Thomas led the others down the new branch line, they were seen beside the track with some workmen. Much later, the two dump trucks worked with Jack, Alfie and Oliver on a dig-site on Thomas' Branch Line. They took a liking to racing Thomas, but ended up performing dangerous stunts and nearly causing accidents. Later, they dumped their loads over a bridge on the line, and ended up derailing Thomas and Oliver on their way back to the site. Thomas then decided he would not be racing against the reckless dump trucks again. After James' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Max and Monty helped with the shed's reconstruction. Personalities Max and Monty are usually devious and manipulative trucks who cause trouble for everyone they come into contact with. They are known to cause trouble, but are sternly scolded by Miss Jenny or any other form of authority when they are found out. Despite being unruly, obnoxious, and obstreperous at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good side – somewhere – and do their work like everyone else. Technical Details Basis Max and Monty are based on 1949 Scammell Mountaineer 4-wheel drive dump trucks. File:MaxMontyBasis.png|Max and Monty's basis File:MaxMontyBasis2.png Livery Max and Monty are painted red with grey dumpers. Their numbers are painted on the sides of their cabs in white. Max has a thick front bumper, whilst Monty has a "two pipe-type" front bumper. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Voice Actors Max: * Tim Whitnall (UK; twentieth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; twentieth season onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; sixth season only) * Hayato Fujii (Japan; twentieth season onwards) * Krzysztof Szczepaniak (Poland; twentieth season onwards) Monty: * Rasmus Hardiker (UK; twentieth season onwards) * Rob Rackstraw (US; twentieth season onwards) * Hayato Fujii (Japan; twentieth season onwards) Trivia * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Max was originally going to have a grey pipe shaped bumper. He was also going to have silver wheel arches and his lamps would have been on those. * Monty made his debut in the spin-off series DVD based primarily on the Sodor Construction Company. * According to their hidden page on the official website and merchandise character cards, Max and Monty's full names are Maximilian and Montgomery . * When Max and Monty returned in full CGI, they had some modifications. These include: ** An increase in overall size. ** Monty acquiring a slightly different bumper design and a silver radiator cap, rather than a black one. ** Their rear wheels protrude out more. ** Tail-lights. ** New horn sounds. Quotes * Max: I'm number one! * Monty: No, I'm number one! * Max: No, I'm number one! I come first; Max and Monty! Nobody says Monty and Max! * Monty: Well, you just did and I like the sound of it! Maybe it will catch on! * Max: I don't think so! * Monty: I think so! * Max: I don't think so! * Monty: I'm number one! * Max: I'm thinking not! Max and Monty arguing with each other, Mucking About, twentieth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (Max; discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Max; discontinued) * Thomas Town (Max; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (Max; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (with Harvey) References es:Max y Monty he:מקס ומונטי ja:マックスとモンティ pl:Maks i Mateusz Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Pack Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Twins Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles